Black Lagoon
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Traduction OS anglais: "Pétunia demande à Harry d'accompagner Dudley lors de sa première soirée. Il accepte à contre cœur mais peut être qu'il va lui aussi pouvoir passer un bon moment, qui c'est ?" PWP, Slash! m/m. Venez lire ! :3


_**Disclaimer**_ : _L'histoire appartient à Extraho et les personnages à J.K Rowling!_

 _ **Rating**_ : _M pour relation entre homme et langage vulgaire!_

 _ **Auteur**_ : _Extraho_

 _ **Traductrice**_ : _Shirahime-sama_

 _ **Résumé**_ _:Harry doit accompagner Dudley lors d'une soirée, peut être qu'il va se passer un bon moment pour lui aussi. Profitez! m / m slash_

 _ **Couple**_ _: Harry / Fenrir_

 _ **Bêta**_ _: Aelya chan!(Merci cocotte:3)_

 _ **Profile de l'auteur**_ _: www . fanfiction u / 1502650 /_

 _ **Histoire originale**_ _: www . fanfiction s / 4442992 / 1 / Black – Lagoon_

 _ **PS**_ _: Hello voici un petit OS que l'auteur à accepté que je traduise, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Bonne lecture! Ceci est la version non-corrigé._

* * *

Black Lagoon

"Mais tante Pétunia!" Répliqua sèchement Harry. "Pourquoi dois-je accompagner ton fils à sa première soirée?!"

"Parce que je l'ai dit c'est tout!" Dit Vernon et se retourna pour coller son nez dans son magasine du jour '' _The Sun_ ''. Pétunia saisit son bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

''Je veux que tu y ailles parce qu'il a besoin de se détendre un peu." Dit-elle doucement. "Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines, et le ministère ne vas pas t'expulser parce que tu fera de la magie si tu as des ennuis." Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

''Très bien. Mais de toute façon où veut-il aller?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Au _Black Lagoon_." Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Harry la regarda bouche bée.

"Et tu vas le laisser y aller?!" Répliqua-t-il en état de choc.

"Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas."

"Parce que c'est un bar de motards gay, pas un club de danse, il ne te l'as pas dit?!" Si Dudley avait put y aller à ce bar sans qu'elle le sache, il aurait été plutôt drôle de trouver Pétunia en manque de couleur. Cette dernière resta bouche bée en retour et regarda son neveu avec les yeux grand ouverts.

''Es tu sûr?! Ça pourrait être un bar différent. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vernon à dit qu'il l'avait accompagné et il l'a trouvé ... adéquate."

"Adéquate?" Questionna Harry en leva les yeux. "Il entendait par là, abîmé et très masculin?"

"Oui, je pense que oui. Harry regarde." Elle brossa sa frange hors de son visage. "Dudley est un tyran qui à beaucoup trop de difficultés, et tu es un guerrier avec un visage angélique, qui peux désarmer quelqu'un avec juste un sourire - sauf Vernon -, et actuellement tu vis un '' _vrai_ '' combat, s'il te plaît, fais le pour moi."Dit-elle en souriant doucement. Harry baissa la tête de défaite. Il savait que son sourire pouvait en désarmer plus d'uns. Même si Vernon était un vrai bâtard, la sœur de sa mère avait prit soin de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, et s'était d'autant pas facile quand Vernon n'avait jamais quitté la maison pendant l'été.

''Très bien." Dit-il et se dirigea vers les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour changer ses vêtements. "Je vois déjà les gros titre: ''Serait-ce la fin de la ligne pour Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu ? Gay Ou juste une expérience?" Le visage de Pétunia se fendit d'un sourire en coin aux singeries de son neveu.

FGHPFGHPFGHP

Harry et Dudley se tenaient à l'extérieur du Black Lagoon. Le bar était sombre et avait une ancienne décoration qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Harry aimait ça. Dudley avait conduit sa voiture, et Harry n'était pas stupide, ou assez ivre pour monter avec lui dans son horrible Volvo beige, alors que lui avait prit sa belle Harley Davidson verte foncé, qui était l'un des cadeaux de Sirius. Puis il suivit Dudley.

Dudley portait un pantalons en cuir, épais et noir et une chemise noire, une bonne combinaison si elle n'était pas porté par Dudley, qui n'était pas en mesure de retirer un pantalon en cuir, surtout pas le genre brillant. Il ne voulait même pas parler des anneaux de sueur qui maculaient sa chemise. Harry frissonna.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry qu'il soit habillé comme ça. Il était juste venu accompagner son cousin, et il espérait qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu hardcore, afin que son stress diminue et Harry pourra obtenir la satisfaction de voir son cousin boiter pendant quelques jours. Et éventuellement voir le visage de Vernon quand il aura apprit que son fils s'était fais durement enculé.

En entrant dans le bar, Harry marcha tout droit, commanda une bière et posa sa veste en cuir sur le tabouret à côté de lui. C'était la veste de Sirius puis il était tombé à travers le voile, Harry voulait quelque chose qu'il pouvait toujours avoir avec ou sur lui pour lui rappeler le seul père qu'il avait jamais vraiment eut.

Dudley hésita devant les portes, mais finalement il les claqua et marcha. Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais Dudley avait même mit de l'eye-liner, eye-liner noir qui jurait horriblement avec son visage rose et ses cheveux blonds.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux des personnes, entre Dudley avec son costume de cuir noir qui le boudinait et lui, son corps maigre avec son jean's classiques usés, avec un t-shirt en coton noir, ses cicatrices et ses tatouages et ses cheveux noirs en batailles.

Son cousin bouscula Harry et le poussa hors de son tabouret du bar et s'assit. L'équilibre de Harry était bonne, en raison de ses années de formation auprès de Remus, donc qu'il ne tomba pas.

"Putain Dudley. Va t'envoyer en l'air bon sang! Ne lâche pas ta frustration sur moi!" S'écria Harry sèchement et s'assit lui aussi sur le tabouret à côté de sa veste, un siège entre eux. Pour ça, Harry était reconnaissant car comme ça il n'avait pas à subir l'odeur de sueur qu'émanait de Dudley. Roulant des yeux de nouveau, il demanda une autre bière, comme le gros blond et prit une cigarette dans son paquet.

"Ceci est un bar non-fumeur monsieur!" Interpella le barman un peu plus loin. Harry haussa le coin de sa bouche et baissa la tête vers l'homme fringant qui était derrière le comptoir. Il agita le doigt, lui faisant un signe de se pencher vers lui.

"S'il vous plaît." Chuchota Harry à son oreille d'une voix rauque. ''Regarde avec quoi je suis coincé pour la nuit, prend pitié de moi." Harry pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation venant du barman.

''J'ai besoin qui s'envoie en l'air le plus tôt possible, et je suis prêt à payer un montant de livres de ton choix si tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui ferait cela rapidement."

"Okay." Le barman sourit contre le cou de Harry, l'odeur de l'excitation remplacé par la possibilité de se faire un peu d'argent.

"2000 livres."

''Marché conclu.'' Harry sourit et embrassa la joue lisse. ''Je veux quelqu'un qui soit assez difficile avec lui, qu'il le retourne, encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en est assez. Mais il doit être capable de conduire, parce que, je ne vais pas non plus le traîner à la maison."

"Merde, tu veux qu'il soit baisé ou battu?" Lâcha le barman.

''Je veux qu'il le baise tellement fort qu'il ne sera même plus capable de marcher pendant des jours. Je veux du bondage, les yeux bandés, et je veux qu'il soit bâillonné. Et quand son père saura que son fils c'est fait défoncé alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient, il ne me forcera plus jamais à être le baby-sitter de se gamin de cinq ans trop développé!"

"Tu le déteste vraiment n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne le déteste pas. Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je puisse sentir de la haine à son égard."

"Alors, comment puis-je savoir si j'aurai l'argent?"

"Si Dudley ne peut plus marcher confortablement au moment où nous partons, il y aura une enveloppe avec deux mille livres, dans ta main ce soir. Si je ne paie pas, tu pourras avoir ma Harley."

''Marché conclu.'' Le barman glapit. Deux mille livres qu'il partagera avec celui qui baisera le cochon ou une Harley, de toute façon, se seras une bonne affaire pour lui. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers son tabouret.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait se pédé?" Cracha Dudley. Harry leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin.

"Dudley, tu devrais vraiment t'abstenir d'insulter les gens que tu ne connais pas. Surtout dans se pantalon, ils pourraient avoir des idées." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Dudley avec espoir. "Tu penses que quelques oiseaux voudrons coucher avec moi?" Son visage passa de maussade à une joie enfantine en l'espace d'une seconde.

"Ouais, je suis sûr. Avec ce jean's, pfiou!" Dit-il en essuyant une chute imaginaire de sueur sur son front. "Si seulement tu es gay."

"Tu es gay ?!" Bégaya Dudley.

"Bi, enfaîte." Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Ha! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être encore plus un monstre que tu ne l'étais déjà!" Harry était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose d'acide quand le barman lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Chambre 13, monsieur."

"Merci." Dit Harry et se détourna de Dudley. ''Je parlais quelqu'un qui aimait tes jean's alors que je me trouvais dans la salle de bain -"

"Tu étais dans la salle de bain?"

"Et tu penses être chaud donc -." Dit-il en lui remettant la clé. "Il y a quelqu'un qui attend pour toi à l'intérieur." Dudley gravit l'escalier avec une telle agilité qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Trois heures se sont écoulées, la musique était forte et rapide et Harry était sur sa neuvième bière et il changeait fréquemment avec du whisky. Il avait déjà transplané à Gingotts pour prendre l'argent, plus quelques centaines en plus si il faisait du bon travail. Il était d'une humeur généreuse. Et sa avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la quantité d'alcool qui circulait actuellement dans son sang.

Tony, le barman l'avait laissé fumé, un geste de bonté bien payé. Sa veste était derrière le bar, juste au cas où, et ses clés, eh bien, il n'a pas besoin de clés, c'est un sorcier après tout.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois ici gamin?" Retentit un grondement profond derrière lui alors que Tony venait de poser le troisième verre de whisky en face de lui.

"Non pas du tout." Dit Harry et sourit faiblement. Il était un peu ivre, fatigué, et aussi légèrement allumé, mais ce fut probablement à cause de l'alcool. L'homme qui était assit à côté de lui était grand et large. Des purs muscles développés, pas le genre construit et gonflé. Ils sont juste le produit d'un travail dur et acharné. Ses cheveux étaient sombres avec quelques stries de gris, mais son visage n'avait pas l'air vieux. Harry ne pouvait pas voir si il avait un bronzage dans l'obscurité. Lui aussi portait une paire de jean's usés, mais lui avait un t-shirt blanc et propre.

"Tu es ici depuis un bon moment. Combien de verres as-tu bus?"

"Neuf bières et ceci est mon troisième scotch." Dit-il en se noyant dans le liquide ambré.

"Tu es sûr que tu peux tenir le coup?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses dans le monde qui sont pire que l'alcool, monsieur."

"Oui, je suis d'accord." Répondit l'homme en se noyant dans son propre scotch. ''Je suis Fenrir au faite."

"Harry." Répliqua-t-il.

"Tu essayes d'oublier quelque chose?"

"Pas encore. J'essaye de devenir tellement ivre, que je remarquera même pas quand mon cousin descendra en boitant après avoir bien baisé."

"Le gros gars?"

"Ouais.''

"Il ne peut pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il est grand, mais il ressemble à un petit de cinq ans." Soupira Fenrir.

''Il a dix-sept ans, mais tu as raison. Il agit comme tel." Ils se sont noyés dans quelques autres verres avant que Harry se fasse entraîné par Fenrir sur le dance floor. Ce n'était pas vraiment se genre d'ambiance pompeux qu'aimait Harry, mais ils étaient tout aussi torride et excitant. Comme de plus en plus de personnes s'approchaient, Harry se rapprocha petit à petit de la poitrine de Fenrir. L'autre homme était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Harry se leva légèrement pour reposer sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'un bras fort entourait sa taille.

Harry sentit une étrange sensation dans ses reins quand il aperçu l'érection de l'autre appuyé contre son estomac. Soigneusement, il se rapprocha et gémit légèrement. La main de Fenrir glissa doucement plus bas dans son dos et l'attira encore plus près de lui quand il se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de Harry.

"A l'étage, maintenant." Grogna-t-il. Le pouls de Harry accéléra quand il suivit la progression rapide de Fenrir qui se hâtait vers les escaliers.

"Juste une seconde." Dit Harry quand il pensa à quelque chose de très important. Il courut vers le barman.

"L'argent est dans la poche droite dans une enveloppe de parchemin, il y a un peu plus, assez pour payer ma facture."

"Génial." Tony répondit en le regardant monter les escaliers après Fenrir. Tony rit. Le garçon pouvait être riche, mais il ne savait pas ce c'était quand il sera au lit avec Fenrir. Il sera celui qui ne sera pas en mesure de marcher le matin venu.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle dur quand son dos claqua contre le matelas dans la chambre 14. Une seconde plus tard Fenrir attaquait son cou, tandis que ses mains fortes travaillaient sur son tee-shirt. Harry arracha celui de Fenrir dès que le sien lui sois retiré, puis il commença à s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture. Contrairement à lui, le jeune homme ne portait pas de ceinture, alors que son jean s'accrochait bien sur ses hanches, sans elles son pantalon tomberait assurément, et Fenrir lui en était reconnaissant, il tira simple dessus puis il se leva et se débarrassera de son propre pantalon. Il remarqua que le garçon ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, et c'était tout aussi bien, car c'était énervant de toute façon.

Harry déglutit en voyant Fenrir dans toute sa fierté et la gloire. Il était énorme. Comment par l'enfer était-il supposé avoir ça à l'intérieur de lui?

Souriant, Fenrir épingla les bras d'Harry contre le lit. Écrasant son érection contre la sienne et mordit légèrement son mamelon rose. La poitrine d'Harry était légèrement bronzée et sans poils, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Il saisit les bras de Fenrir hermétiquement et pressa son corps inférieur plus près, gémissant dans le besoin et la nervosité.

Fenrir glissa deux doigts entre les lèvres de Harry, qui les aspiras de bon cœur et Fenrir continua d'embrasser et de lécher chaque parties du corps en dessous lui.

Sa tête lui tournait, la queue de Fennir contre la sienne, les baisers mouillés sur sa poitrine, les doigts qui pénétraient entre ses lèvres,

Le goût du scotch, le piment et le sel, si salée.

Harry eut le souffle coupé, il avait une soudaine envie et importante d'être baisé, dur et bien. Il avait jamais ressenti ça avant, jamais voulue ça avant, jamais pensé à propos de ça. Harry rit de lui-même d'une voix rauque, mais vite transformé en gémissement, il sentait un plaisir incroyable.

"Fenrir!" Il gémit, on entendait un désespoir évident dans sa voix. "Fenrir! Maintenant, je ne peux pas - s'il te plaît!" Sa tête retomba et il souffla quand il sentit un vas et vient plus durs. Chaque vas et vient le poussaient un peu plus haut dans le lit.

Harry espérait que Fenrir fasse quelque chose, parce que son esprit commençait rapidement à devenir une masse de bouillie.

Fenrir appréciait les gémissements de Harry et il décida qu'il était temps.

Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres et les grignota doucement puis il posa la jambe de Harry sur son épaule et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur du garçon.

Il était certain que le garçon avait baisé il y a longtemps, ou peut-être l'avait-il avait jamais fait. Fenrir sourit. Bien.

Harry commença à se détendre autour de son doigt et glissa un autre et étira le passage serré.

Harry savait que les doigts de Fenrir était à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas sentir combien. Ça brûlais, mais s'était étrangement bon en même temps. Il sentait ses doigts aller plus profond, et -

"Ah!" il eut le souffle coupé, le dos arqué, hors du lit. Fenrir sourit et répéta le mouvement, encore et encore, et encore.

Harry saisit les barres de fer sur le mur, en remerciant celui qui les avait mises là, pour leur clairvoyance. Ses doigts pâlit immédiatement, et ses muscles était mit à rude épreuve. Il poussait ses bras à chaque poussée, essayant d'obtenir les doigts de Fenrir plus profonde. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Harry trouve que les doigt de l'homme ne lui suffise plus, ils ne sont tout simplement pas assez profond.

Doutant que sa santé mentale puisse résister à cette torture beaucoup plus longtemps, Harry se mit à recourire à la mendicité.

"Oh, Merlin, s'il te plaît, Fenrir!" Il leva la tête pour regarder Fenrir, et son regards le rendait encore plus désespéré. Il le fixa, ses doigts travaillant sans relâche, et le bâtard sourit.

"Maintenant. Je m'en contre fous si cela fais mal, je peux le supporter. J'en es envie." Harry grogna. "Juste baise-moi!"Siffla-t-il.

Fenrir rit et lécha d'une longue glissée le cou de Harry et lui leva les hanches du lit.

"Mets tes jambes autour de moi chiot." Chuchota-t-il, c'était plus une demande qu'une requête. Harry obéit et croisa les jambes négligemment sur le bas du dos de Fenrir. Ce dernier se positionna contre l'ouverture serré et lentement il commença à pousser. Harry remua la tête d'un côté à l'autre, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes, des vertiges flottant autour dans sa tête.

De petites gouttelettes de sueur apparurent sur le front de Fenrir alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de pilonner se beau canal chaud et serré. Haletant, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas trop blesser le garçon. Quand finalement il s'enfouit complètement en lui, il poussa un profond gémissement.

Harry ferma les yeux quand la longueur de Fenrir poussa en lui. Il grimaça de douleur, qui le traversa. Il ne savait pas si il devait prier pour qu'il se dépêche ou de mendier pour qu'il arrête. Ça fait mal. Sérieusement mal. Des larmes commencèrent à faire leurs chemin dans ses orbes vertes émeraude, et il ne savait pas comment les arrêter.

La première poussée, il alla lentement et augmenta progressivement le rythme à partir de là. Harry tira ses jambes plus haut, maintenant son corps, serrant ses chevilles d'avantage, donnant à Fenrir des pénétration plus profonde. Il hurla et lâcha les barreaux en réinstallant ses mains sur les épaules de Fenrir et ses ongles dans sa peau quand l'homme percuta une boule de nerfs particulière à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry s'arqua violemment hors du lit quand des éclairs d'extase le transperça. Chaque fois que Fenrir s'enfonçait, il frappait ce quelque chose de merveilleusement sensible en lui. Harry ne savait pas ou il était, qui il était, et à chaque balles de plaisir qui venaient, plus intense à chaque coup, les yeux de Harry se vitraient quand l'extase le désorientait.

Harry avait besoin d'être beaucoup plus proche de Fenrir. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau lisse contre la sienne. L'homme sembla remarquer son besoin de contact et plongea aussitôt profondément qu'il put dans le petit corps sous lui, puis il se pencha lentement en avant pour couvrir le corps frémissant d'Harry avec le sien beaucoup plus fort.

Harry posa une main sur les barres et sentit Fenrir envelopper sa grande main sur son doux poing serré. Lentement, il se retira complètement et le pénétra aussi fort qu'il le put.

Le cri étouffé de Harry rempli la salle. Fenrir sourit à Harry qui était couché avec ses lèvres rouges gonflées, sa bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés, à bout de souffle.

Il poussa de nouveau dans le corps désossées de l'adolescent lui arrachant quelque chose entre un miaulement et un cri à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait entièrement.

Harry sentit Fenrir se raidir au dessus de lui et des dents acérées mordre profondément dans la jonction de son cou alors qu'il était entièrement rempli de sa semence chaude.

Le mélange de plaisir et de douleur amena Harry violemment sur le bord du lit. Son esprit explosa dans l'extase, ainsi leurs poitrines furent salit avec son liquide chaud et blanc. Fenrir était encore enfoncé, palpitant et profondément à l'intérieur de lui, Harry se demanda à quel point il était en lui.

Les lèvres recouvertes de sang s'entrechoqua avec celles déjà meurtrit de Harry. Sa langue et ses dents mordillèrent à la recherche des trésors cachés, le dernier gémissement de plaisir. Enfin Fenrir posa sa tête contre l'épaule transpirante du plus jeune et se souleva légèrement. Harry le sentit se tendre, mais n'eut pas le temps de se caler qu'il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui.

Harry eut le souffle coupé et essaya désespérément de faire fonctionner ses poumons entre les coups puissants qui le frappaient et son souffle qui sortait.

Des lumières sombres ont commencés à scintiller derrière ses paupières quand Harry combattait à rester conscient. Lors de la dernière poussée, Harry choqué par l'assaut de l'intense plaisir qui fit des ravages dans son corps hypersensible.

La semence brûlante qui rempli ses reins, réchauffant son estomac de l'intérieur était assez pour qu'il vienne à nouveau lui aussi.

Fenrir s'était baissé du côté de Harry avec sa tête sur sa poitrine, avec un bras fatigué enroulé autour de la taille élancée du jeune sorcier.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, et se n'était pas parce que Fenrir était partiellement couché sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le matelas en dessous de lui, et la chambre tournait lentement. Oui, il était mort et maintenant il flottait au-dessus de son corps. C'est se qu'il pensait, mais un par un il pouvait sentir l'épuisement et chaque douleurs musculaires dans son corps, mais avant qu'il puisse vraiment saisir le sentiment de flottement, ses yeux se ferma, l'attirant dans les ténèbres.

Fenrir fit un sourire en coin, mais fatigué quand il vit que Harry s'était évanoui. Soigneusement, il sortit du petit corps. Il posa un coup d'œil aux ongles du garçon sur son épaule et les vérifia. Ce n'était pas normal de s'évanouir après le sexe et il ne voulait pas tuer le chiot.

Il n'y avait pas de saignement, sauf de la marque de morsure, sa marque de revendication, il y avait quelques contusions sur les hanches, les cuisses et les côtes, mais rien de grave. Lentement, il lécha la blessure qui saignait encore dans son cou et regarda à la chair se refermer elle-même, formant une cicatrice sur la peau blanche.

Harry soupira doucement quand la brûlure de la plaie saignante s'en alla. Fenrir se recoucha et attira le chiot contre son corps. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et se blottit contre la peau douce du cou de l'enfant, inhalant le parfum sucré, salé et familier de lui-même là ou il avait léché, avant de fermer les yeux et laisser dormir près de lui.

Lorsque Dudley se réveilla le lendemain matin, et merci il était seul. Il avait découvert que l'étranger avec qui il avait eu le sexe, était un homme. Il avait était aveugle et attaché tout au long de l'acte pendant que l'étranger le chevauchait durement. Il avait adoré. Certainement. Il avait même aimait être baisé - bizarre - mais maintenant, il avait mal, oh c'était très douloureux. Il avait eu le choc de sa vie quand le tissue qui l'aveuglait avait glissée et il a vu que se n'était pas une fille avec un gode ceinture, mais un vrai homme, mais à ce moment il était plongé dans le plaisir pour vraiment s'en rendre compte.

''Mais pas aussi bien que les gars d'à côté.'' Pensa-t-il avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Qui que ce soit dans la chambre de douze - ou quatorze- ils avaient eu une nuit agitée.

Très lentement, il s'habilla et se rappela de ne jamais plus faire du shopping avec son père, jamais, parce que franchement, il détestait le cuir, s'était collant et inconfortable et par l'enfer dur à enlever.

Il entendait les gémissements agités venant du mur, il rit. Quelqu'un avait de l'endurance. Quand il eut finit de s'habiller, il aspergea son visage d'eau et retira proprement l'eye-liner.''Plus de conseil de mode de papa.'' Frissonna-t-il.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il remarqua que les sons du couple étaient encore plus fort dans le hall que dans la chambre. Jetant un regard à sa droite, il ouvrit la bouche.

Harry, son bébé de cousin, montait un étranger - un inconnu bien membré- nota-t-il. Harry avait des ecchymoses en forme de doigts partout sur lui, mais surtout ses hanches et l'étranger - "Fenrir" Gémit Harry et renversa la tête en arrière – Il avait des entailles qui saignaient sur son épaule et les avant-bras. Les yeux de Harry étaient assombries et incohérent alors que des bras forts l'aidait à bouger quand ses muscles étaient trop fatigués.

Soudain lorsque Fenrir se retourna et ensuite releva son petit cousin, le poussant au bord du lit de telle sorte que sa gorge était exposé, Dudley sorties et se dirigea en bas.

"Hey, par chance est-ce qu'un casse-croûte m'attend?" Le barman rit et installa un plat de toast devant lui.

"Tu es ici depuis un moment." Il sourit et mis en place une plaque de pain grillé.

"Il y a mon bébé de cousin, maman va me tuer si je le laisse ici, bien que papa serait heureux." Tony arrêta ce qu'il faisait en faisant presque tomber le verre qui brillait.

" _Bébé cousin_? Il est plus jeune que toi?! " Lâcha Tony.

"Ouais, de sept mois. Il aura dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines. Après, il déménagera vers son propre appartement. Ses parents ont fait en sorte qu'il soit considéré comme un adulte quelques années plus tôt à cause de certaines choses de la banque. Ils ont été tués tu sais, alors il y a deux ans, son parrain qui avait passé douze ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas fait a été assassiné ainsi, par s propre cousine. Trop de loyauté familiale, hein? Il y a cinq ans, le même gars qui a tué ses parents à presque tué son ex-petite amie, puis deux ans plus tard, il a tué un de ses meilleurs amis et mon père est un vrai salaud. Dieux que je suis bavard. Le point est que: Harry n'a jamais été vraiment un enfant, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui quand il boit, il mérite chaque gouttes. Il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'on ne crois. Il a tué son premier homme quand il avait onze ans, le deuxième quand il avait douze ou treize ans et tout ça juste avant, qu'il soit venue à la maison cette été. " Dudley soupira.

"Il n'a jamais parlé de ça tu sais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère ma dit à propos de ses parent, et le reste sont des cauchemars." Dudley frémit quand des horribles images du garçon au cheveux noir gémissait de peur juste en face de lui. "Je me sens mal du fait que je le traitait mal, je suppose." Dit-il et se cacha derrière son toast.

FGHPFGHPFGHPFGHP

Quand Harry se réveilla après le sexe du matin, il était seul, mais il y avait une note sur le lit près de sa tête.

 _Je viendrai te récupérer lorsque tu seras prêt chiot._

 _Fenrir_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Bannissant les pensées qui volaient autour de son esprit, il atteint son t-shirt et tressaillit quand ses muscles hurlèrent de douleur. Ignorant son corps qui protestait, il se leva sur ses jambes instables et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il pouvait sentir le liquide de la semence de Fenrir s'échapper de lui alors qu'il marchait et utilisa le tissu pour se laver dans l'évier. Son sang, son propre sperme, le sperme de Fenrir et le pire, la sueur qui avait disparu. Il vivait dans un dortoir, donc il était habitué de se nettoyer rapidement.

Il haleta quand il sentit un éclair de douleur dans son dos quand il tira sur son jean.

"Merde!" Siffla-t-il. Après avoir attaché lentement ses bottes il enfonça la note de Fenrir dans sa poche et alla dans les escaliers, pas par pas en se tenant fermement sur la rampe. Il entendit Dudley rire en bas, dans le bar. Au moins, il était pas en colère pour avoir été trompé pour avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme, pensa Harry.

"Harry." Tony et Dudley l'accueillirent. Harry marchait à pas timides et tressaillit légèrement quand il s'assit sur le tabouret.

"Ici, il y a un peu de pain pour toi." Lui dit Tony et mit la plaque en face de lui avec du pain fraîchement grillé et beurré, et une pilule blanche sur le côté de la plaque. "Elle ne ferra rien pour la douleur, mais elle va repousser tes maux de tête par rapport aux neuf bières et bouteille de scotch que tu as bus la nuit dernière." Dit-il calmement. Il était un barman de profession, alors il savait être calme quand les personnes avaient des gueules de bois. Ces maux de tête faisaient plus mal que toute autre chose.

"Merci mec." Dit-il et prit une bouchée. ''Merlin, la tante Pétunia va nous tuer!"

"Oh oui, mais ça en valait bien la peine. Papa part pendant trois mois et demi, donc ne t'inquiètes pas trop." Il était étrange pour Harry d'entendre les paroles réconfortantes de son cousin qui l'intimidait en général.

"Ouais. Merci cousin."

''Pas de problème. Tu veux rouler avec moi et aller chercher la moto demain ou tu veux la prendre maintenant?"

''Je vais la prendre maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je vais sortir du lit demain."

''Je comprend ce que tu veux dire." Dit Tony. ''C'est pire le matin que celui d'avant." Au regard confus de Dudley, il poursuivit. "Parce qu'alors, tous les musclé sont refroidit, le sang commence à pomper à nouveau normalement, sans la douleur de l'adrénaline qui les engourdissaient. Et lorsque les muscles sont encore froid, c'est la que tu sens la douleur. Fais-moi confiance."

''Je te fais confiance, mais j'espère que tu auras tort mec." Harry grogna et se leva en marchant lentement, mais s'arrêta à la porte quand Dudley se leva.

Oui, il boitait aussi. Presque autant que Harry, mais lui était petit alors que Fenrir était construit avec de pur muscle, Dudley était grand, et le gars avec qui il avait couché avait un peu moins de forme que lui.

"Que cherches-tu Harry?" Demanda Dudley.

"Rien, j'attends juste que nous y allons parce que je vais finir au Pays de Galles avant que je me rendes compte que je prennes un mauvais virage, alors j'ai besoin de conduire devant toi. En plus t'as voiture bloque ma moto.''

"Oui, bien sûr Harry." Dit-il et il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Lorsque Dudley était en toute sécurité dehors, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Tony, qui lui rendit son sourire. Le sexe pouvait faire des chose étonnantes sur les personnalités des personnes.

Éteindre le moteur de sa moto était une bénédiction pour son corps hyper sensible. Les vibrations du moteur, avaient été agréables et l'avait légèrement réveiller mais maintenant c'était tout simplement douloureux.

Debout sur ses jambes encore plus bancales après une heure sur sa moto, il balança soigneusement ses jambes hors du siège, et tressaillit légèrement quand il tomba rapidement pour être rattrapé par Dudley.

"Putain, il t'a vraiment faigué n'est-ce pas?" Même dans son état douloureux et épuisé Harry eu la bonne grâce de rougir, et il ne savait pas encore qu'ils avaient oubliés de fermer la porte.

"Aller vient." Dit-il en emmenant son cousin à la porte.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me porter..." Marmonna Harry.

"Oh oui?" Dit Dudley et il le posa par terre juste quand sa mère ouvra la porte. Rapidement, il lança ses propres chaussures et enleva les bottes de motards de Harry facilement car elles n'étaient pas correctement lacées - qui pourrait le lui reprocher? - Et laissa le garçon tomber sur le canapé, inconscient du visage rouge de Vernon.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : _Avez-vous aimez? J'espère. J'ai besoin d'écrire plus de trucs comme ça de temps en temps .. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir de ce que vous en pensez._

 **Note de la traductrice** : _Voilà voilà un petit OS tout mignon sur Fenrir / Harry, désolée que se soit un simple OS mais c'est ma première trad, j'espère que sa sera cohérent en tout cas! Vous trouvez en haut le profil et l'histoire originale voilà, merci à Extraho!_

 _Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez sa me fera plaisir!_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


End file.
